Happy Halloween
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: For the Commander, containing his ravenous lust on most days was a challenge, what with being surrounded by beauties wherever he looked. But on Halloween, surrounded by Succubi and scantily-clad zombies? 'Restraint' became non-existent. [Halloween Smut]


**A/N: This fic uses all the Halloween skins. All of them. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

_'Everyone looks quite lively tonight...'_

It was October 31st. Halloween was in full swing, the entire Naval Base was decorated to the nines in Halloween-styled fluff; from the countless pumpkins to the robot bats that Akashi had invented to the paper cut-out ghosts dangling from trees. The theme was only enhanced by the soft orange glow spilling out from all the windows and from the street lights, aided by the gentle glow of the moon overhead.

The Commander stared out his office window, smiling lightly and folding his hands behind his back. Countless Ship-Girls ran about outside, all dressed up in their own costumes while the older Ship-Girls stayed within their dorm rooms, handing out candy to those that came looking for it. All over the base other Ship-Girls were hosting little mini-events, from a haunted house to a treasure hunt to a costume contest.

More than a few outfits drew his eyes, usually the more bold Ship-Girls who were dressed as seductive succubi or scantily-clad witches. Some even glanced up at his window and winked at him as they passed, the angle giving him a perfect peek down at their busts – Prinz Eugen going as far as sliding a hand down her chest teasingly.

Suddenly knocking stirred him from his perverse memories, coughing. ''Come in.''

His office doors swung open, a familiar cheery face entering his room. ''Hey Commander~!''

''Evening Cleveland.'' The Commander smiled back, his eyes roaming over her tight-fitting outfit; her shorts tightly hugging her waist. ''Nice outfit.''

''Heh, it's cool ain't it? Helena helped make it.'' Cleveland grinned and did a little twirl, her shirt fluttering from the movement. ''She even helped make this scythe too. Plastic, 'cause I don't wanna hurt anyone, but it's still strong enough to kill a ghost, hehe~''

''I'm sure it is.'' He remarked in amusement, slowly walking closer. ''You really do look adorable with it.''

Cleveland flushed, giggling embarrassedly. ''Aha, thanks...?''

Her light pink flush instantly darkened as he cupped her chin, tilting her head back further until their eyes met. ''So adorable I could just _eat you up~_''

''H-Hey, you're not a wolf- _Mmph~!_'' Cleveland's flustered words were cut short as he captured her lips, and in an instant Cleveland submitted – moaning lowly into the kiss and nearly going slack, the scythe slipping from her grip.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before they broke apart, their eyes meeting for a split-second before he dove in, kissing her again. The blonde cruiser mewled and reciprocated, their lips meshing together heatedly. Acting on reflex Cleveland wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering as he laid his hands on her hips – pushing her back until she hit the wall, leaving her pinned beneath his larger frame.

''Ah...'' Cleveland groaned softly as his hands shifted around to her ass, roughly squeezing her butt. ''Perv...''

The Commander pulled back from the kiss, only to take Cleveland by surprise as he dove in and peppered her neck with kisses – eliciting a startled moan from the blonde girl, shuddering as he sucked on her jugular. Even as he playfully sucked on her neck his hands didn't stop fondling her rear, soon growing annoyed by how thick her shorts were... prompting him to slip his hands under the waistband of her black shorts, groping her bare ass.

Cleveland let out a startled yelp – a yelp that swiftly dissolved into a throaty groan as his teeth grazed her jugular, teasing her. Cleveland was helpless to resist as he toyed with her butt relentlessly, occasionally rearing his hand back and giving her butt a light spank; the gentle sting eliciting a soft moan from the blonde girl.

''C-Commander...'' Cleveland breathed into his ear, shivering when he slapped her butt again – before obliging pulling his hands out.

He slipped back a step and immediately captured her lips in a heated kiss, hungrily devouring Cleveland's muffled moans. He grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her over towards his desk, the scythe-wielder pulling back from the kiss and blushing deeply when she realised his intent. With clear embarrassment Cleveland slipped out of his grip and turned, bending at the waist over his desk and looking back at him, her red eyes shining with embarrassed want.

''Mn...'' Cleveland demurely whined, watching as he hooked his fingers into her black shorts and yanked them down her thighs, revealing her black-and-orange striped underwear.

Her cheeks darkened at the sight of his smirk, shifting nervously as he pulled her panties down too – leaving both around her knees. Cleveland glanced back at him as he unzipped his pants, her burning cheeks flushing a deep scarlet at the sight of his ample cock; a shudder running through her as the tip rubbed against her folds. The blonde moaned softly and closed her eyes, unconsciously shaking her ass side-to-side as she awaited the inevitable.

''A-Ah...'' Cleveland moaned softly as the tip pushed inside, easily spreading her pussy lips apart – until he bucked his hips and speared inside. ''_AH~!_''

Behind her the Commander groaned, gripping Cleveland's hips as he buried over half his length inside her with one thrust – the blonde cruiser remaining stiff for a moment before relaxing, groaning lewdly at the sensation of being filled. He gave her only a moment before rearing his hips back, starting to thrust in a slow rhythm that easily extracted heated moans from Cleveland, her hands gripping the edge of the desk.

A grunt escaped him as Cleveland weakly pushed her hips back towards him, willingly impaling herself on his cock – moaning lowly at the pleasurable sensation. The sound of her quivering moan only aroused the Commander more, squeezing her waist tightly as he gradually picked up speed; sliding his cock in and out of her hot pussy while relishing Cleveland's soft moans of pleasure.

''Mm... a-ah... ah... C-Commander~'' Cleveland moaned under her breath, eyes screwed shut as she pushed her ass back towards him more, her arousal running down her inner thighs. ''Faster... go faster...''

He obliged, and Cleveland let out a sharp groan as he suddenly sped up the tempo – her inner walls tightly squeezing his cock as he drilled deep into her womanhood, sending hot jolts of raw pleasure through her petite body. The fact she was literally being bent over his desk only made it more erotic, her hands weakly clawing at the edge of his wooden desk for support.

Cleveland groaned softly at the lewd thought, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her embarrassing noises – a task made all the harder by the cock currently stuffing her pussy full with each thrust, sending sharp jolts of carnal pleasure shooting through her body. The blonde buckled as the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, a breathless moan passing her pink lips from the blissful sensation.

A burning heat wormed around her pelvis, her muscles rapidly coiling tight as she held back her building orgasm, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. In a feat of desperate passion Cleveland pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts, moaning happily as he stuffed her pussy full with his cock; the unadulterated pleasure making her head spin and lungs burn for air.

''C-Commander... ahh... I-I can't~!'' Cleveland's voice rose to a cry, screwing her eyes shut as she hit her limit. ''C-Cum- _hya~!_''

With a near-shriek of pleasure Cleveland climaxed, her hips buckling and inner walls clenching around the Commander's cock – a grunt escaping him as he continued lustfully pounding her quivering pussy until he too hit his limit, unloading ropes of hot cum deep into her insides.

The sensation only added to Cleveland's orgasmic pleasure, her near-shriek melting into a throaty groan – twitching as she felt him fill her up with his seed.

''O-Ohh...'' Cleveland groaned, shuddering as he pulled out of her – his cum dripping out of her stuffed pussy.

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Cleveland slowly pushed herself up, her knees weak from her orgasm. Regardless she reached behind herself and yanked her black shorts and striped panties back into place, shivering as the aftershocks tickled her lower lips pleasantly.

''T-Thank you... for the treat... Commander...'' The blonde cruiser mumbled embarrassedly, her cheeks a burning scarlet.

Spending only a brief moment to grab her scythe, Cleveland departed; leaving a smirking Commander behind.

X-x-X

''Hm... looks good enough.''

The Commander smiled lightly at his handiwork, standing alone in his bedroom – a bedroom he decorated up with the last of his decorations, adding a little jack-O'-lantern to the corner of his bedroom and a few black paper bats pinned to the walls. Nothing extravagant, but it was nice to get into the theme of the night.

He was snapped out of his pleasant thoughts as knocking echoed at the door, prompting him to answer. ''It's open.''

In response the person beyond the door opened it, revealing the owner to be Smalley – the blonde girl idly licking a butterscotch lollipop. His eyes unintentionally lingered, absorbing the sight of her scantily-clad frame – a pair of bronze bats vertically covering her small, near-flat breasts while another two sat at her hips, a pair of black panties hugging her waist. A short purple skirt with an orange trim hung behind her down to her knees, whilst an oversized black witch hat rested on her head; matching the black stockings hugging her legs.

''Commander. I got a delivery.'' Smalley informed, popping the lollipop out her mouth briefly. ''Candy for you.''

When the blonde lifted a small pumpkin-shaped bucket the Commander smiled, gesturing to the bed. ''Just dump them there.''

''Mm.'' Smalley grunted in agreement, striding past him and towards his bed.

As the blonde girl bent over her attached devil-tail unintentionally twitched upwards, lifting her short skirt enough for him to get a good look at her curvy rear, the sight resurrecting his libido. Acting on his lust – a lust that would take an entire night to sate – he crossed the distance between them and got behind Smalley, and pushed her onto the bed; her candy going flying from her hand.

''Nn?!'' Smalley quickly rolled over, peering up at him with an irritated expression. ''Commander, why did you- Mmph?!''

Her irritation quickly melted into shock as he kissed her, hungrily devouring her surprised noises and relishing the taste of her butterscotch lips. After a second Smalley got over her surprise, quickly melting beneath him and returning the heated kiss – her hands coming up to cup his cheeks, willingly deepening the kiss.

Only when their lungs began to burn did they break apart, sucking in a quick breath. Smalley frowned up at him. ''I've still got other deliveries Commander... if you make me late, then I'll be really annoyed.''

In response he leaned back, running a hand down between her near-flat breasts. ''So you're telling me to go fast?''

Smalley blushed. ''If that's what it takes...''

The Commander chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss. Smalley returned the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck, groaning when she felt his hands probing around her sides – tickling her ribs before slithering up to her breasts, peeling away the bat-like ornaments hiding them.

Instantly Smalley gasped, shivering as she felt his fingers tracing slow circles around her pink nipples. He quickly took notice of her sensitive weak point, a smirk curling at his lips as he shifted back – and brought his lips down, planting a kiss on her right breast. Smalley groaned and tipped her head back, shuddering when he wrapped his lips around her rosy-pink nipple and sucked on it. The lewd sensation easily brought Smalley to her knees, moaning cutely as he lustfully toyed with her flat chest.

''A-Ah... Commander...'' Smalley squirmed slightly, groaning softly when he pulled his lips off – instead trailing heated kisses down her stomach.

The Commander barely spent a moment to hook his fingers into her black panties before he yanked them off, dragging her skirt off with them. Smalley blushed darkly but didn't stop him, lifting her hips off the bed so he could peel them off. The second they were out the way his head moved between her thighs, hungrily planting a wet smooch on her pussy – the mere act sending a sharp jolt of raw pleasure through Smalley, a surprised moan rising from her throat.

He smirked between her legs and went further, peppering her hairless pussy with quick, lust-filled kisses and relishing the cute groans Smalley made. His tongue soon joined in the fun, taking long licks of her soft slit and tasting her arousal, his smirk widening a touch when he realised how aroused she was getting – a fact she seemed to realise, blushing darkly and averting her gaze.

''Don't stare...'' Smalley muttered quietly.

In response the Commander gave her pussy one last kiss before leaning back, unzipping his pants. Smalley quickly glanced back at him and blushed, her bright blue eyes honing in on his erect cock – watching intently as he guided it towards her wet slit, and promptly pushed inside.

''Mn~!'' The blonde girl moaned, arching her back.

Above her the Commander hissed at her tightness, eagerly bucking his hips and burying himself deeper into the Destroyer. Smalley groaned wordlessly back, her pussy tightly squeezing his cock as she adjusted to his big size, his cock easily filling her to the brim. He gave her a few moments to adjust, and at her nod he reared his hips back – before swiftly plunging back in.

''_Aah~!_'' Smalley cried lustfully, spasming briefly as his cock buried even deeper into her slick folds – a throaty groan escaping her as he plunged into her again, setting her nerves on fire.

Despite her small size her arousal helped ease the process along, his cock sliding in and out her tight hole while eliciting hot moans from the diminutive girl – her flat chest heaving with each deep breath she sucked in, shooting him a lust-filled look. The look proved too much for him to ignore, his hands remaining on her slim sides while he leaned down, crashing his lips against Smalley's in a heated kiss full of lust-filled passion.

The lewd sound of skin smacking together bounced off his bedroom walls as he picked up the tempo, pounding into Smalley's ironically small pussy with increasing speed – his full length barely managing to fit inside her. The sensation of his pelvis smacking against hers over and over again only aroused the petite Destroyer more, heated moans spilling out of her mouth as he fucked her.

''Mm~! H-Harder~!'' Smalley gasped out before she was muffled by another kiss, moaning throatily into his mouth and barely reacting when he shoved his tongue inside, feebly wrestling his tongue with her own.

As the duo lost themselves in their shared lust Smalley wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could, groaning with want into his mouth as his cock throbbed inside her – expertly tightening her pelvic muscles in an attempt to make him cum, eager to feel him fill her up again. The pleasurable tightness made the Commander hiss, his thrusts briefly slowing before immediately picking back up; all but slamming his length into Smalley's tight pussy.

''C-Crap... Smalley...'' The Commander groaned, leaning back as he roughly pounded her pussy.

The blonde girl moaned wordlessly in response, tipping her head back and clawing at the bed. ''C-Commander~! I-I-I'm cumm- _ah~!_''

With a stuttered cry of delight Smalley came, cumming on his throbbing cock and tightening sharply around him. The Commander gasped at the sudden tightness, his orgasm rushing through him like a fire – and prompting him to pull out, shooting rope of cum all over Smalley's flat chest, smooth stomach and hairless pussy, each spurt eliciting a breathless moan from Smalley.

''Nn...'' Smalley grunted softly, shuddering as pleasurable aftershocks rushed through her. ''Why'd you pull out...?''

The Commander was too busy gasping in air to reply however, lust mixing with amusement in his eyes.

Narrowing her eyes Smalley sat up, grunting as she rolled herself over onto her stomach – before sitting up on all fours, her ass facing him. Without preamble she reached under herself and laid two fingers on her sensitive pussy, and spread it open invitingly to him.

''This time... you _better _cum inside, Commander...''

With a quick thrust of his hips, round two began – Smalley's cry of pleasure bouncing off the walls.

X-x-X

The Commander left his bedroom a little under half an hour later, a limping Smalley leaving shortly before him.

He didn't even make it halfway down the hall until a side-door – one leading to a storage closet – suddenly swung open, a hand reaching out and yanking him inside.

The Commander grunted as his back hit the shelves inside, the closet door slamming shut... and leaving him alone with a familiar face. Ayanami.

The quiet girl was dressed up like a witch, with short orange skirt and top covering herself; joined by a long black cape that fell behind her. Like Smalley she had a wire-like black tail attached to the base of her spine, ending in a heart-shape. Her outfit was solidified by the black witch hat resting upon her head, her left eye concealed behind some white bandages.

''Well hello there~'' The Commander grinned, instantly making Ayanami blush – quickly releasing his wrist.

He didn't let her move too far back, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around her; pulling their bodies flush together. Ayanami cutely squirmed and made a token effort to escape him, quickly surrendering. The playful attempt to flee made him smirk, his hands sliding down her back and under her skirt – boldly groping her butt.

''Ah...'' Ayanami flushed darker, averting her sole visible eye. ''Commander...''

The Commander chuckled, gently pushing her back against the wall and bringing his lips close – ghosting them over her lips but not kissing her. ''You've been getting awfully needy recently, Ayanami_-chan_. This makes the fifth time this week.''

Ayanami squirmed, a stifled mewl passing her lips as he pointedly squeezed her nice rear. ''...sorry.''

''Don't be. All you need to do is ask.'' He smirked, closing the distance and kissing her roughly – eagerly devouring her pleased moan, hungrily fondling her ass through her orange panties.

Despite her embarrassment Ayanami's lust took control, a shaky groan passing their connected lips as she boldly reached down and cupped his crotch, stroking his clothed hardness. Even after banging Smalley two times in a row and Cleveland not even an hour beforehand, he was still hard as a rock – a fact that seemed to embarrass Ayanami all the more. She was fully aware of how insane his stamina was... something she learned when he fucked her until she couldn't walk, during one of her bouts of carnal need.

In response to her tender stroking the Commander lifted a hand – before bringing it down on her ass, relishing the lewd smack her ass made followed by the cute yelp that passed her lips. He grinned at her blushing face and quickly kissed her again, muffling her low groan of pleasure as he spanked her again, soothing rubbing it better before swatting her butt again.

''Mn...'' Ayanami shuddered, the smack of skin-on-skin only worsening the fire in her stomach. ''Commander... I want you... inside me...''

At his amused chuckle Ayanami wriggled out of his grip, blushing silently as he gave her ass one last squeeze. The Destroyer turned around and bent over with what little space she had available, reaching under her short orange skirt and tugging her matching pumpkin-orange panties down to her thighs. After a moment she demurely lifted the back of her skirt to reveal her visibly-slick folds to him, her arousal evident.

''...it's so hot...'' Ayanami mumbled quietly, looking away. ''Please... make it go away, Commander...''

The Commander smirked slightly at her, unzipping his pants and tugging his erect cock out into the open. Ayanami squirmed with nervous anticipation, standing up on her tiptoes and wiggling her ass enticingly at him – the alluring sight prompting him to grab her hips, press his cock against her wet slit, and plunge into her.

''Mm~!'' Ayanami let out a pleased moan, her knees buckling as he buried easily half his dick into her – the sudden fullness knocking the breath from her lungs yet leaving her craving for more.

Ayanami quivered and groaned as he reared his hips back, quickly shoving his ample length back into her wet tightness – giving her just-enough time to adjust to his cock before he began thrusting in earnest, inching deeper with every thrust. Within several thrusts the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, a low mewl escaping Ayanami as he bottomed out inside her; his full length stuffing her to the brim.

The lewd sound of skin smacking together filled her ears as his pelvis slapped against her ass over and over again, in tandem with the sensation of his dick spearing into her quivering folds – sending blissfully hot waves of pleasure rushing through her pelvis. Even as her legs buckled from the burning warmth the Commander steadied her, gripping her waist tightly and fucking her even faster.

''A-Ah~!'' Ayanami couldn't stifle the cry that wormed its way out her throat, bowing her head as she submitted to his rough pounding – the slapping of skin echoing off the walls.

If anything her blissful cry only aroused the Commander even more, his grip on her hips tightening briefly before lustfully snaking up her sides – and grasping the front of her orange top, yanking it down. Ayanami wordlessly whined as her boobs bounced free, on the smaller side but still plump; the alluring sight of them bouncing about turning the Commander on more, his hands hungrily cupping them and giving them a rough squeeze.

''Mm~!'' Ayanami bit her lip, the breath knocked from her lungs. ''C-Comm- _ah~!_''

Ayanami barely had the time to speak, too busy gasping in air or moaning with pleasure. He gladly took advantage of her weakness, lustfully rolling her round breasts around in his grip and pinching her rosy nipples, relishing her sharp mewls of delight. Even with her growing weakness Ayanami still pushed her hips back towards him, trying to extract any extra pleasure she could while nearly going crazy from the sensation of him pounding her from behind.

His hungry fondling combined with his rough fucking was more than enough to wear away at Ayanami's stamina, her moans of pleasure evolving into cries of carnal bliss, her knees nearly giving out each time he hit a sensitive spot inside her quivering pussy. The way his cock pulsated and twitched inside her weeping folds only excited her more, fully aware of what was coming and accepting it with a mewl of lustful anticipation.

''Mm~! C-C-Commander~!'' Ayanami cried, the burning-hot pressure in her pelvis reaching its peak. ''I-I can't- _hyaa~!_''

With a sharp cry bordering on a shriek Ayanami climaxed, buckling and spasming even as he continued pounding her – pushing her up against the wall in the heat of the moment, her legs going limp as her orgasm rushed through her. The Commander grit his teeth and groaned into her ear, bucking his hips roughly and enduring her ungodly tightness; until he couldn't hold on, cumming deep inside Ayanami with a throaty groan.

''A-Ah...'' Ayanami twitched, remaining stiff for several long seconds before going slack – a long, drawn-out moan passing her pink lips.

He grinned tightly at the sight, rolling his hips a few times and shuddering when her inner walls squeezed his sensitive cock in return, cum seeping out past her lower lips. After a moment he reluctantly pulled out – and the moment he released her she all but slid down the wall, ending in a tired, panting heap on the floor.

''Commander...'' Ayanami breathless moaned, her scarlet cheeks seeming to glow as she laid eyes on his still-erect cock.

''Ayanami... wants more...''

Without another word Ayanami sat up on her weak knees and took his cock into her wet mouth – sucking him off with lust-addled determination.

X-x-X

''This way~!''

Shouhou's proud declaration echoed throughout the sparse forest, the Light Aircraft Carrier leading the Mutsuki-class through the forest – acting as their guide for the night.

The Commander brought up the rear of the group, smiling amusedly as the ensemble of Destroyers followed after the petite carrier. Mutsuki was eager, Kisaragi and Uzuki were scared, Fumizuki looked curious and Minazuki was visibly plotting out her next prank. At the rear of the group only a few steps ahead of him, was Mikazuki.

Following the Halloween theme Mikazuki was dressed up too, this time as a zombie. A very scantily-dressed zombie; her outfit largely consisting of a bunch of tightly-wrapped white bandages, and a torn blue dress that covered most of her front with sleeves that fell past her wrists. An old-styled cap also rested on her head and a paper charm was stuck to her forehead.

And due to how her outfit was designed, her back was only covered by bandages and part of the obi sash... more specifically, her cute butt was covered only by a few bandages.

His staring was interrupted as Mikazuki glanced back at him, purposefully slowing her walk enough until they were wandering side-by-side.

''Commander.'' Mikazuki intoned in her usual soft, distant tone – tugging on his sleeve. ''Follow.''

The Commander raised an eyebrow but complied, letting the blue-haired Destroyer lead him off the beaten path and into the forest. Small shrubs and thick trees dotted the area, thick enough to hide people but not so much you could get lost in them. Mikazuki led him deep into the forest, nearing the edge of the base before she stopped.

''Commander... Mikazuki wants to taste you again...'' She told him plainly, blinking up at him.

He smirked. ''Is that why you wore such a revealing outfit~?''

Mikazuki blushed faintly, pouting. ''...maybe. Does the Commander... like it?''

''Very.'' The Commander leaned down, kissing Mikazuki full on the lips. In an instant Mikazuki melted, mewling and happily returning the kiss – cupping his cheeks with her slim hands and prolonging it for as long as she could.

They continued the kiss for a few long moments before Mikazuki finally pulled back, breathing slightly heavier. Without hesitation she let go of his cheeks and knelt down on the grass, her face ending at eye-level with his crotch – and with a light blush Mikazuki unzipped his pants, her cheeks darkening when his cock slipped out and bopped her on the nose.

''Commander's thing... is so big...'' Mikazuki murmured, her small tongue slipped out and demurely licking the base of his cock.

''Nn...'' He grunted softly, laying a hand on Mikazuki's head. The bushes were tall enough that it'd hide her from sight, and another group wasn't expected to pass through for another ten minutes. That gave them time.

Mikazuki looked up at him innocently, gently licking the underside of his cock and slowly shifting further up, covering his cock in her saliva until she reached the tip – and promptly opening her mouth wide, taking his cock into her mouth. The Commander grit his teeth and groaned, the wet warmth of her mouth surrounding his cock.

He laid his other hand on her head and pushed her down his cock, Mikazuki letting out a quiet grunt as he shoved his cock into her small mouth. Her slim hand slipped up and wrapped around the base of his shaft, jerking him off while she sunk down the upper half of his cock, sucking him off in tandem with her bobbing hand – the sensation eliciting a strained groan from the Commander.

''Mm...'' Mikazuki hummed, loosening her grip as she took more of him into her mouth, her small tongue lapping at the underside of his dick.

As she sucked him off the Destroyer slipped a hand down her front, rubbing her clothed pussy – a single thin bandage covering her pussy. Mikazuki visibly shivered as she touched herself, moaning around his cock and applying more pressure; lewdly getting herself off while she blew him. The erotic sight only aroused the Commander more, lightly thrusting his hips and plunging his cock into her small mouth.

Despite her small size Mikazuki had enough experience to restrain her gag reflex, moaning as the tip of his cock slid down the back of her throat. Obediently the petite girl sucked him off, bobbing her head up and down his ample cock while she continued rubbing her clothed pussy – the white bandages rapidly growing damp with her leaking arousal.

Unable to restrain himself any longer the Commander gripped her head and pulled her off his cock. Mikazuki sucked in a breath and stared at his cock with evident lust, her tongue cutely wiggling towards his dick like she was addicted. Regardless of how good her mouth felt he wanted more, lowering himself down to his knees – before quickly grabbing Mikazuki by the hips and lifting her up.

''Mn...?'' The petite Destroyer blushed as she realised his intention, shivering as he pushed her up against a tree – his hands eagerly fondling her peachy butt. ''Commander... I want it inside...''

He flashed her a wordless grin of agreement, tilting his head down and meeting her lips in a fierce kiss. Mikazuki moaned dumbly into the kiss, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and squirming as he groped her ass – a shudder running through her as he lowered her down, his cock poking her pussy. Not even needing to be asked Mikazuki reached down with one hand and ripped the bandages off, letting them flutter to the ground and leaving her slick pussy exposed.

''Ah- _Mm~!_'' Mikazuki bit her lip; barely stifling a cute moan of delight as he pushed inside. Her pussy lips easily parted for his thick cock, her petite body having gotten used to his big size long ago.

The Commander still gave her a few moments to get used to it, given her small size. When those short few moments passed he eagerly began to move, rocking his hips back and forth – eagerly burying his cock into Mikazuki's heavenly-tight pussy, her inner walls clenching around his cock pleasurably. The Destroyer's soft moans of pleasure only encouraged him to continue, bucking his hips with increasing roughness and relishing her lewd expression; her tongue hanging out her mouth as he stuffed her pussy full.

Dimly he realised that someone could still easily see them; the tree was thick enough to hide Mikazuki's body from view, but the sound of her soft moans could easily be heard – and yet the prospect of being caught only caused the Commander to fuck her faster, eagerly burying himself in her tight pussy. Acting on his lust he leaned down and roughly captured the Destroyer's lips in a kiss, devouring her lustful mewl as she weakly reciprocating, her mind too addled by lust to even contemplate resisting.

''M-Mm... fwaah...'' Mikazuki breathed, whimpering as he squeezed her peachy butt again – the gentle sensation contrasting the sharp, burning-hot feeling of his cock stuffing her lower lips full.

Their lips met in another heated kiss not a few moments later, muffling her breathless moans as they continued. Her honey dripped down his plunging cock, allowing him to bury his length even deeper into her – hitting her deepest parts repeatedly and extracting more sweet moans from the Destroyer, her mind melting beneath the raw carnal pleasure.

The wet slapping of skin fluttered through the air as his pelvis smacked against hers, the pleasurable tightness of her pussy near-addicting to him – unable to stop his hips even if he wanted to. A strained grunt passed his lips as she tightened even further, a rush of hot pleasure burning his cock and prompting him to fuck her faster, hastily kissing her pink lips to muffle her throaty moan.

''Ah... a-ah... Commander...'' Mikazuki moaned out between kisses. ''I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna- _Mmph~!_''

The Commander quickly kissed her full on the lips, muffling her loud moan as she orgasmed – her pussy strangling his cock and daring for him to cum, her honey squirting out around his length.

The hot sensation was too arousing to ignore, her inner walls massaging his cock tightly until he couldn't hold on; and with a stifled grunt his own orgasm burned through him, pumping Mikazuki's tight pussy full of cum.

''Mmaah~'' Mikazuki moaned dumbly into the kiss, her toes curling as he filled her with so much cum it starting leaking out past his cock, dripping onto the grass beneath her.

After a long second he broke off the kiss, lowering down to his knees and pulling Mikazuki off his dick – a quiet whimper passing her lips as he laid her on the grass, allowing her to curl up on her side; shivering as the pleasant aftershocks ran through her.

The Commander took a minute to catch his breath, straightening up as he caught sight of a familiar figure wandering down the path as if looking for a missing person. Shouhou.

''Oi, Commander? Mikazuki? You two 'round here?'' Shouhou lazily called out, gaze flickering over to him – able to only see his upper body due to the shrubs. ''Ah, there ya are. Where'd Mikazuki go? Her sisters 're startin' to worry 'bout her.''

''Yeah, she's over here.'' The Commander smirked, beckoning the flat-chested girl closer – said girl clad in an orange dress, a short black skirt and a black cape wrapped around her shoulders.

Shouhou obliging wandered closer, wading through the bushes with only a grumble of complaint – and promptly freezing up as she saw Mikazuki's state, cum openly leaking from her quivering pussy. Slowly a bright scarlet hue travelled up Shouhou's face, transforming her into a near-literal tomato.

''Ah... s-s-so that's what you two were doing...''

''Yep.'' The Commander grinned, shifting closer. ''Wanna join in~?''

''Erm... well... I've gotta get back... aha...'' Shouhou stammered out, blushing a furious scarlet when he inched closer. ''O-Oi... a-are you g-gonna- _hya~!_''

Without preamble he lunged at her, grasping her slim wrists and pinning her to the grassy floor. Shouhou shrunk beneath him, her tomato-like complexion only growing brighter as he eagerly dove in and kissed her full on the lips, muffling her squeak of embarrassment. He kept up the kiss for several long seconds, tasting chocolate on her lips.

Just as he was about to break off the kiss Shouhou demurely returned it, whimpering in embarrassment. The Commander grinned and pulled back, wasting no time in groping her breasts – eliciting a startled moan from Shouhou as he rubbed her flat tits through her dress, her expression scrunching up with embarrassment pleasure. The material was thin enough that he could feel her perky nipples through the fabric, prompting him to teasing rub them with his thumbs, adding to Shouhou's bubbling arousal.

''A-Ah...'' Shouhou quivered, pouting demurely. ''S-Stop that, ya pervert...''

He obliged, releasing her breasts – and instead flipping up her skirt. Shouhou squeaked in surprise but he didn't pay her embarrassment any mind, smirking at the sight of her black underwear and quickly yanking it down. Shouhou squirmed and hesitantly lifted her legs, allowing him to peel them off her slim legs and revealing her bare slit to him.

''Mm...'' Shouhou reluctantly moaned as he laid two fingers on her pussy, teasingly stroking her soft slit.

Shouhou's quiet moans swiftly evolved into a low groan as he shifted down, moving between her thighs and planting an experimental kiss on her pussy. With lust guiding him he didn't take things teasingly slow, instead instantly throwing his tongue into the mix – a gasp escaping Shouhou as he took a long lick of her folds, sending a shock of pleasure shooting through her.

The Commander swiftly went further, pushing his tongue into her pussy. Shouhou hastily covered her mouth with her free hand, stifling her lewd moan as warm pleasure tickled her pelvis – the pleasure making her legs buckle and twitch as he ate her out. She was distracted from his pleasurable tongue however as a shadow loomed over her, Shouhou's eyes widening as Mikazuki straddled her face... with her cum-filled pussy hovering a mere few inches above her.

''Eat me too.'' Mikazuki intoned, blinking slowly.

Shouhou removed her hand and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut short as Mikazuki unceremoniously planted her pussy on Shouhou's mouth. The carrier struggled briefly but quickly submitted, moaning as she hesitantly took a lick of Mikazuki's pussy – blushing a luminescent red when the petite Destroyer moaned, threading her fingers through the carrier's white hair.

As Mikazuki made Shouhou eat her out the Commander sat up from between Shouhou's quivering thighs, smirking at the taste of her tangy arousal. He quickly shifted closer and grasped his still-erect cock, guiding it towards her bare slit and rubbing the tip against her slick pussy lips – and with a grunt, he plunged inside.

''_Mmph~!_'' Shouhou's muffled cry of pleasure only made Mikazuki shudder, whimpering at the pleasurable vibrations.

The Commander hissed at Shouhou's tightness – not as much as Mikazuki, but it was still a snug fit. A breathless groan passed his lips as her inner walls squeezed his sensitive cock, slowly bucking his hips and plunging into her folds; her muffled moans prompting him to quickly pick up the pace. To his amusement Shouhou reached up and grabbed Mikazuki's hips, pulling her down more and surrendering to her lewd fate, lapping at the Destroyer's pussy lustfully.

Mikazuki mewled heatedly, rolling her hips on instinct and shivering when Shouhou redoubled her efforts, her tongue lewdly licking the Destroyer's cum-filled slit. The sound of the two petite girls moaning only made him move his aching hips faster, eagerly stuffing Shouhou's pussy full with his cock – each lust-filled thrust inching deeper until he was bottoming out, his pelvis nearly bumping against hers.

''Mm~! M-Mmph~!'' Shouhou cried in response, weakly attempting to distract herself by plunging her tongue into Mikazuki's pussy.

The Destroyer moaned lowly at the sensation, quivering and grinding her pussy against Shouhou's mouth, her eyes glazing over and her tongue lewdly hanging out her mouth as Shouhou gave her oral. Her furry blue tail swished happily behind her, prompting the Commander to reach out and grab it – eliciting a sharp gasp from Mikazuki, her hips buckling as a jolt of raw _feeling_ shot through her.

''C-Commander~!'' Mikazuki whined, gripping Shouhou's hair tightly and lewdly rolling her hips, cute moans spilling from her open mouth – her pleasure made all the better by Shouhou's lewd tongue exploring her insides.

He leaned over further and grabbed the base of her sensitive tail in unintentional sync with Shouhou licking Mikazuki's clit – the overload of stimulation eliciting a sharp _shriek _of pleasure from the diminutive Destroyer as she orgasmed for the second time, her honey coating Shouhou's chin and prompting the carrier to lustfully drink it all up, using her tongue to pleasure Mikazuki more.

The Commander shuddered at the sight, gripping Shouhou's hips tightly and immediately resuming his prior speed – pounding away at her pussy so fast Shouhou cried out, the sound muffled by Mikazuki's quivering folds. Her inner walls spasmed and seized around his shaft, her looming orgasm clear to him... and prompting him to lay one hand on her pelvis, furiously rubbing her clit.

The added stimulation proved too much for Shouhou. ''A-_AHH~!_''

With a muffled shriek Shouhou climaxed, writhing beneath him as her orgasm ripped through her – Mikazuki mewling as lewd vibrations travelled through her sensitive folds. He groaned as her pussy tightened around him, able to only give one last thrust before he too climaxed; cumming deep inside the carrier.

''M-Mm...'' Shouhou gave a muffled whimper, gasping in air when Mikazuki climbed off her face. ''A-Ah...''

Grunting as he pulled out of her tight slit, the Commander sat back and fixed the two panting girls with a grin.

''Let's get a move on before Mutsuki and her sisters get worried~''

''F-Five minutes...'' Shouhou and Mikazuki moaned weakly.

X-x-X

Short of ten minutes later, the Commander arrived at the Royal Navy dormitory – all done up in black-orange banners and full of spooky decorations.

Waving goodbye to a limping Shouhou and Mikazuki, the latter wrapped up in Shouhou's cape, the Commander wandered through the grand halls of the dorms – until he stumbled upon a familiar face.

''Hello Edinburgh.''

''Hm? Ah, hello Commander!'' Edinburgh flashed him a friendly smile, looking up from the half-empty candy bowl she was guarding.

''The Destroyer's been at it again?'' He queried with amusement.

Edinburgh sighed, adjusting her round glasses. ''Correct. On another note, did you happen to see the decorations on the second floor on your way in?''

''Unfortunately no, I was guiding Mikazuki back to her sisters.'' The Commander replied lightly.

The glasses-wearing cruiser perked up. ''Then allow me to show you! Belfast and I put a lot of work into them; she'd be pleased to know you saw them!''

He chuckled lightly in reply, allowing Edinburgh to lead him towards the stairs – forgetting about her prior guard duty completely. They travelled to the quieter end of the dorms before ascending up a set of wide stairs... and due to the fact Edinburgh was leading him, he got a plentiful peek up her brown skirt; revealing she was wearing no panties beneath.

''Oh?'' The Commander smirked, speaking up as they reached the second floor. ''I didn't take you as the type to go commando, Edinburgh.''

In an instant Edinburgh squeaked, blushing a rosy red and her free hand moving behind herself, tugging her skirt down. ''I-It's not my fault! A pair of bats ran off with it earlier, and I haven't had time to change!''

Despite the incredulous excuse, he had a feeling she was telling the truth – Edinburgh's clumsiness knew no bounds; she could've told him her underwear was stolen by a flying pig and he'd be hesitant to deny it. However the knowledge that she was bare beneath her skirt sent a shiver of arousal up his spine, his still-unsatisfied libido coming back full force.

''Is that so?'' The Commander drawled, grabbing her left wrist.

Edinburgh yelped cutely as he suddenly pulled her aside, dragging her into one of the spare rooms. He promptly slammed the door shut behind her and pushed her up against the wall, Edinburgh demurely shrinking beneath his intense, lustful gaze. He wasted no time in cupped her chin and tilting her head back fully, smirking at her demure embarrassment.

''And you're sure it wasn't because you wanted to tease me?'' The Commander teasingly purred, relishing the sight of her blush darkening.

''N-No... it really did happen, Commander...''

He chuckled softly, accepting her reasoning – and crashing his lips against hers in a sudden, rough kiss. Edinburgh yelped in surprise but melted into it not even a full second later, moaning embarrassedly when his hands snaked under her short brown skirt and groped her bare ass. While she didn't have the same curves as her sister Belfast, that didn't mean she was flat in any regard.

The maid groaned into the kiss as he gave her ass another playful squeeze, prompting Edinburgh to reach down and rub his crotch – blushing darkly when she felt his swiftly-swelling hardness. As their lungs burned for air they broke apart, panting lightly. The second he caught his breath he leaned in and kissed her again, his hands abandoning her naked rear and instead going for her chest; hastily unbuttoning her shirt until her breasts popped free, clad in an orange bra.

''Mn... Comm- ah~!'' Edinburgh squeaked as he yanked her bra down, allowing her round boobs to bounce free – his hands eagerly cupping her soft breasts and squeezing them, savouring her cute whimper.

The Commander grunted softly as Edinburgh managed to undo his zipper, his cock slipping into her waiting palm – groaning as she tenderly squeezed his shaft and jerked him off, the teasing pleasure making his libido burn all the stronger. He barely resisted the urge to pin her to the wall and fuck her right then and there, a desire made all the more potent by the thought nothing was beneath her thin skirt.

''Nn...'' Edinburgh bit her lip, mewling as he pinched her pink nipples between his fingers – giving them a light tug before releasing them.

The second he released her breasts his hands returned to under her skirt, his left hand grasping her right thigh and lifting it up. Edinburgh blushed darkly and complied, laying her hands on his shoulders for support as she balanced on her remaining leg – one hand demurely grasping the front of her skirt and lifting it up, letting him see her bare slit. With his free hand he guided his cock towards her slit, before eagerly plunging inside.

''Mm~!'' The maid moaned, quivering as he entered her.

Her subsequent moans were muffled as he captured her lips in another heated kiss, rolling his hips slowly and sinking deeper into Edinburgh. The maid accepted him wholeheartedly, moaning into the kiss as he buried himself inside her – the odd angle making the penetration all the more erotic.

As she grew used to his size the Commander sped up, pumping his shaft into her folds with more eagerness – his right hand gripping her hip to steady her. Edinburgh all but melted from his lustful pounding, mewling like a cat in heat as he pounded into her; the audible smacking of skin only adding to her bubbling arousal, leaving her wanting even more.

''A-Ah... C-Commander~!'' Edinburgh groaned, her words muffled as their lips meshed together heatedly – a shaky moan rising from her throat when she felt his tongue probing her lips.

With a quiet whimper the maid parted her lips, shivering when he wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside her mouth – ravenously exploring her mouth before finding her tongue, dominating it in seconds. The lewd act only made the sensation of his cock plunging into her feel even better, her knees buckling each time he drove his dick deep into her.

People moved around in the hall outside, eliciting a surprised squeak from Edinburgh as she hastily broke off the kiss and covered her mouth with one hand – whimpering into her palm as their pelvises audibly slapped together, so loud she feared they would be heard. Mercifully the group passed without showing signs of hearing them, and the second they were out of earshot Edinburgh let out a lewd moan.

''Hyaah~!'' Edinburgh let her voice out, her held-up leg quivering more and more in tandem with her waning stamina. ''Commander... I can't~!''

Any further cries were stifled as the Commander leaned in, crashing his lips against Edinburgh's. The maid surrendered to the kiss entirely, and with a muted cry her orgasm rushed over her – wonderfully hot pleasure flooding her pelvis before her mind went white.

The Commander groaned as she tightened around him, continuing to pound into her and relishing her muffled cries as he dragged out her orgasm – before her spasming inner walls grew too much for him.

With a sharp, muffled grunt he climaxed; unloading spurts of cum into Edinburgh's pussy, earning a throaty groan from the maid as she buckled, her mind melting.

''A-Ah...'' The candy maid moaned weakly.

The Commander shuddered as he pulled out, fixing Edinburgh with a slight smile and releasing her leg. ''Hah... guess you'll have to... get changed again... huh?''

Edinburgh only mewled dazedly, and slid down the wall.

X-x-X

The Commander spent a few minutes resting with Edinburgh and munching on some candy, before finally heading off to check out the decorations Edinburgh had mentioned.

He had only made it halfway down the hallway when a large orange banner fell from the ceiling, fluttering over him. The Commander grunted lightly and reached up to pull it off, only to be startled when a small, delicately-soft hand grabbed his right hand and suddenly yanked him off his feet – leaving him stumbling blindly while trying to rip the banner of his face.

''Got you~!'' A familiar voice teasingly called. Bailey.

That fact was reinforced as he finally got a hold of the orange banner, tugging it off his face and letting it flutter to the ground. The door behind him was left ajar for a brief second before Bailey pushed it closed, leaving him standing in one of the many identical rooms on the second floor – though the bronze 'Abercrombie' plaque on the door spoke of who's room this was.

Bailey skipped in front of him, looking supremely pleased with herself. The red-haired girl held a brown broom in her right hand and wore a dark brown dress, wearing a skirt underneath that transitioned from light-brown to orange. Black knee-highs covered her legs and her hair was tied into a side-ponytail, held in place with a black bow.

''Hehe, you're our prisoner now Commander~'' Abercrombie's voice came from his right, the blonde girl hopping out from behind a bookshelf.

Much like Bailey, Abercrombie wore her own outfit – consisting of a pair of puffy pumpkin-styled shorts, an unbuttoned black jacket that revealed her orange bikini top beneath, black stockings and gloves, and lastly joined by a pair of black devil horns and demon tail.

She clearly noticed his observation, a cheeky smirk crossing her cute face.

''Prisoner?'' He quirked a brow, curious.

''You have to do _whatever_ we say~!'' Bailey smugly responded, grabbing his right hand while Abercrombie grasped his left. ''And we say... onto the bed!''

Despite their size, they were still Ship-Girls – and thus held superhuman strength. The Commander grunted as he was sent stumbling towards the bed from a simple tug, and with a good-natured grumble he complied with their wishes lest they just throw him outright. At Bailey's gesture he sat back on the bed, a light grin crossing his lips when both girls eagerly crawled onto the bed next to him, their gazes travelling down to his crotch intently.

''Ah, so _that's_ why.'' He teased the duo.

Bailey blew a raspberry at him in response, whilst Abercrombie wasted no time in unzipping his pants – his semi-erect cock slipping out, still aroused even after having banging Edinburgh. The blonde Monitor blushed at the sight of it yet her eagerness didn't diminish, promptly wrapping her fingers around it his cock and jerking him off, eliciting a stifled grunt from the Commander.

Her soft hand easily brought him back to full hardness, his cock twitching in her grip. Abercrombie giggled and released his dick, shifting back on the bed slightly until she was laying on her stomach – her face right in front of his cock. He couldn't stifle the groan that passed his lips as the blonde girl laid a curious kiss on his shaft; the warm softness of her smooch sending a jolt of electric pleasure through him.

''Hehe, you're twitching so much~'' Bailey snickered, leaning down as well – kissing the tip of his cock while Abercrombie smooched the base.

''Nn...'' The Commander groaned softly, his hands snaking down and resting on the two girl's heads.

Both Bailey and Abercrombie smirked at that, their tongues slipping out their rosy lips and slithering all over his twitching cock, licking every inch of his shaft. The lewd sensation sent a shudder running through him, and he couldn't help but moan as Bailey boldly opened her mouth, plunging down his cock and eagerly sucking him off – leaving Abercrombie pouting, nothing to lick anymore.

Until she got an idea, and kissed Bailey on the nose. The rabbit-obsessed girl squeaked and pulled back with a rosy blush – allowing a grinning Abercrombie to take his saliva-coated cock into _her_ mouth, sucking him off instead. Bailey puffed her cheeks out into a pout and whined, watching the blonde Monitor bob her head up and down the Commander's twitching shaft, itching for a turn.

''Commander~'' Bailey pouted over at him, before she got an idea – her pout melting into a devious grin.

With eager movements she sat up on her knees, her back towards him before she bent over with purposeful slowness – her skirt hiking up enough to reveal her blood-red panties, until she promptly hooked her thumbs into them and yanked them down to her knees. With a light grunt Bailey wiggled her legs, slipping out of her underwear and throwing them over by the door, her skirt joining it a moment later and leaving her lower half bare.

Giggling mischievously Bailey crawled over to his head, flashing him a cheeky smirk before swinging one leg over his head – straddling his face, her hairless slit visible to him. ''Make me feel good too, Commander~''

In response the Commander reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her down. Bailey moaned cutely as his tongue near-instantly slipped out and attacked her pussy, hungrily lapping at her smooth folds and sending a pleasant jolt of pleasure shooting through her nerves. The sound of Bailey moaning drew Abercrombie's attention, the blonde girl glancing up and pouting, rearing her head back so his cock slipped out her mouth.

''Mn... pay attention to me too~'' Abercrombie whined, reaching behind herself and pulling her pumpkin-style shorts down, revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The Commander didn't reply, gripping Bailey's hips and kissing her smooth pussy; savouring the sound of Bailey's shaky moans, her fingers threading through hair. Abercrombie pouted at that, kicking her shorts off and straddling his waist, her pout swiftly melting into a grin as she positioned herself over his cock – and promptly plunged down his cock.

''Ahh~!'' Abercrombie moaned happily, eagerly rolling her hips and sinking further down his cock – her tight pussy clenching around his twitching cock, the saliva coating it helping ease it inside her.

The blonde Monitor kept rolling her hips until the tip of his cock hit her cervix, a pleased moan escaping her as she was completely filled. For a moment she remained still, savouring the pleasurable fullness, before slowly raising her hips up – and then promptly plunging herself back down again, a rush of burning-hot pleasure shooting through her as she impaled herself.

His groan of pleasure was muffled by Bailey's pussy, the red-head whimpering as pleasurable vibrations tickled her lower lips. The Commander boldly went further and pushed his tongue inside her folds, a grin curling at his lips as he tasted her tangy arousal – the knowledge prompting him to eagerly start licking her insides, her inner walls quivering around his probing tongue.

''A-Ah... C-Commander...'' Bailey mewled hotly, her tongue hanging out her mouth – letting herself wear such a lewd expression, knowing he couldn't see it. ''More...''

The Commander grunted in reply, his hands snaking around to her ass and giving it a light smack – eliciting a cute shriek of surprise from the red-head, her knees buckling. He gladly took advantage of her surprise, lustfully squeezing her shapely rear while pulling her pussy down onto his hungry tongue. His sudden assault left Bailey a whimpering mess, gripping his hair tightly in her fists as she endured the breath-stealing pleasure.

Forgotten by the duo Abercrombie moaned, unable to stop moving her hips up and down – his ample length spearing into her small pussy over and over again, the lovely fullness driving her insane. She could just barely fit his full length inside her and even then it was a snug fit, the audible smack of her pelvis against hers forming a lewd background noise, adding to her arousal.

''Nn... ah~'' The blonde Monitor moaned lustfully, leaning back slightly while rolling her hips – shivering as she felt him throb inside her. ''Eheh... you gonna cum already Commander? Do I feel that good~?''

In response the Commander wordlessly bucked his hips up, eliciting a surprised cry from Abercrombie as his cock unexpectedly speared up into her – causing her muscles to spasm and tighten blindly, startled. She recovered a second later, shooting him a pout even if she knew he couldn't see. Suddenly an idea hit her and Abercrombie grinned, tightening her pelvic muscles around his cock; grinning at his muffled gasp.

''Hehe... like that~? Mm~'' Abercrombie let her eyes flutter shut, moaning as he bucked his hips up again – prompting her to resume her lustful bouncing, more moans escaping her rosy lips as she impaled herself on his dick.

''Ah... ah... C-Commander~'' Bailey moaned softly, whining as she started rolling her hips – shivering as his nose brushed against her clit. ''I-I can't... g-give Bailey more... a-ah... ah~!''

The Commander complied, his tongue ravenously exploring her quivering pussy and lapping up her leaking arousal. Bailey whimpered cutely, her breathing growing heavier by the second until-

''M-_Mm!_'' Bailey bit her lip, stifling a sharp cry as her orgasm washed over her – his tongue eagerly thrusting into her spasming insides, enhancing her climax. ''A-Ah~!''

The sight of Bailey cumming on the Commander's tongue made Abercrombie whine, her hips aching as she rode his cock faster; her inner walls tightly squeezing his length each time he bottomed out in her tight pussy. Her pelvis burned and twisted, a pleasurable pressure coiling her muscles tight – until she plunged down his cock, the tip hitting a sensitive spot inside her and pushing her over the edge.

''A-_Ahh~!_'' Abercrombie cried out, her hips buckling wildly as the blonde came on his cock.

''Nn-!'' The Commander groaned, and with a powerful shudder he climaxed as well – cumming deep inside Abercrombie, the blonde girl nearly wailing as he unloaded ropes of hot cum into her.

''A-Ah... ahh...'' Her cry drained, softening and becoming a weak moan. ''N-Nn... s-so good...''

With a breathless whimper Bailey climbed off his face, letting him see Abercrombie's breathless state – the blonde moaning softly as she raised her hips, his cock slipping out her cum-filled pussy. Abercrombie promptly sat back on the bed and met his gaze, her eyes full of lust and bringing one hand down to her crotch, mewling as she soothingly nursed her stuffed pussy, cum coating her fingertips.

His eyes shifted to the side towards Bailey, watching as the red-head collapsed face-first onto the bed, laying on her stomach... and giving him a perfect view of her peachy ass. His still-hard cock twitched and he grinned, shifting up onto his knees and crawling behind her. Maybe a change of pace would be good.

''H-Huh?'' Bailey blushed as his cock slid between her ass cheeks, a shiver running through her. ''C-Commander...?''

Bailey tried to roll over but he pinned her wrists to the bed, eliciting an embarrassed squeak from the bunny-obsessed girl. Not giving her a chance to realise what he was doing, the Commander shifted his hips and lined up with her rear – before rolling his hips, his slick cock sliding into her tight asshole.

''A-Ah?!'' Bailey half-cried, half-moaned in surprise. ''N-Not there~!''

Abercrombie giggled, smirking deviously even as she rubbed herself off. ''Hehe, Commander's a real perv, huh?''

''Y-Y-Yea- _Mm!_'' Bailey's shaky agreement was cut short as he bucked his hips, earning a sharp moan from the red-head as he plunged deeper into her ass.

The Commander shuddered as he rolled his hips rhythmically, her insides tightly clenching around his cock. Even though Bailey was new to anal she got used to it easily, her weak cries devolving into a pleasure-filled moans – twitching each time he slid back into her ass. Within a few thrusts he managed to fit his full length inside her, his pelvis smacking against her peachy butt each time.

Bailey's soft groans and whimpers filled the air as he kept fucking her ass, weakly giving a few struggles before giving up, cutely screwing her eyes shut. It took him a moment to realise how she was rubbing her thighs together, and a smirk crossed his lips as he realised _why _she wanted a hand free. With that in mind he kindly released her right wrist... and grasped her hand instead, guiding it under her stomach.

''Uu...'' Bailey whined, blushing a fiery red as he made her cup her pussy – the Destroyer willingly sliding three fingers into her wet slit, moaning as she fingered herself.

He grinned tightly at the sight, lustfully sliding his hand over hers and rubbing her lower lips in tandem with her fingering – Bailey's shaky moan of pleasure music to his ears. Her asshole tightened around his cock and he groaned, his breath brushing against the Destroyer's ear as he unconsciously sped up; the smacking of skin echoing through the bedroom as he plunged into her ass.

Unable to keep still Bailey started pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts, moaning into the bed when he slammed into her ass with more vigour than before – the raw pleasure driving her crazy. With a muffled whimper Bailey buried her slick fingers into her quivering folds even faster, breathlessly fingering her slit as fast as she could; the sensation made all better by his fingers stroking her pussy lips at the same time.

''A-Ah... Nn... C-Commander...'' Bailey moaned between breaths, her toes curling. ''I-I can't... I'm gonna- a-_ah!_''

With a muffled shriek Bailey's second orgasm washed over her, sending her petite body into pleasure-induced spasms. The Commander hissed as she suddenly tightened around him, the abrupt tightness proving too much for him – cumming inside her and filling her asshole with his seed.

''O-Ohh...'' Bailey moaned dazedly, twitching beneath him.

The red-haired Destroyer whimpered as he pulled out her ass, leaving Bailey shaking on the bed, the aftershocks of two back-to-back orgasms rushing through her.

He had no such rest however – his gaze shifting over to Abercrombie, her cheeks flushed dark red as she bent over on all fours, wiggling her ass towards him.

''Commander~'' The blonde sang. ''I want another turn too~''

He replied hard and fast, Abercrombie's cries of bliss filling the room.

X-x-X

Round after round of sex passed before Abercrombie and, to a lesser extent Bailey, were satisfied.

The Commander found himself walking around outside, near the back of the base. A little graveyard had been set-up for the night, cardboard tombstones stuck into the dirt with several open graves – skeletons made from painted wood within. Curious he wandered inside, noting the amount of detail put into each tombstone.

Just as he passed one of the graves, a familiar pale-skinned figure popped out. ''Booooo.''

He blinked, unfazed. ''Hello Terror.''

''...I didn't scare you?'' The Monitor asked tonelessly, blinking her big red eyes at him while lowering her raised arms.

The white-haired Monitor looked like a cross of Frankenstein and a mummy, with a large fake screw in her head, the grey head bang hidden by her hair. Long white sleeves covered her hands, but outside of that her body was only clad in bandages, not unlike how Mikazuki was. But unlike Mikazuki, Terror had much bigger breasts – the bandages wrapped around her front doing little to hide her ample cleavage.

''Dammit Terror! Put more effort into it!'' Kagerou yelled, popping out from behind another tombstone.

Terror blinked. ''Sorry.''

Kagerou huffed, walking up towards him. A black cape hung from her shoulders and one of her eyes was hidden behind bandages, a pair of white bloomers covering her lower half while a thin sarashi of bandages covered her small chest.

''Mikazuki was supposed to be helping us, but she had to go get changed for whatever reason.'' Kagerou shrugged at him.

''Ah, that was my fault.'' The Commander smiled amusedly, glancing over at Terror as she wandered up to him.

''How?'' Terror asked curiously.

Her round breasts bounced lightly with her movement, a light grin crossing his lips as he looped an arm around her – his hand coming to rest on her right breast, giving it a tender squeeze. ''Wanna find out?''

Terror's pale cheeks flushed a faint pink and she nodded. With a quiet chuckle he leaned down and kissed the quiet Monitor, giving her boob another, slightly-rougher squeeze. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but he didn't stop fondling her breast, using his dexterous fingers to pry her bandages off – smirking approvingly as they fell to the floor, revealing her tits in all their glory.

''G-Gimme a kiss too, Commander!'' Kagerou indignantly barked, glaring up at him.

The Destroyer's glare quickly melted as he cupped her chin with her other hand, tilting her head back just before their lips crashed together. Kagerou melted against him and moaned, shivering when he slid his hand down her front and around to her rear – boldly cupping her ass and giving it a squeeze.

After dragging the kiss out for a few seconds, the Commander pulled back – and grinned. ''You'll be first then~''

''H-Huh? What's that supp- hya?!'' Kagerou yelped as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders with both hands, pushing her onto the ground.

The Destroyer blushed a bright red, opening her mouth to squeak only for him to crash their lips together instead. Kagerou resisted for all of one second before her embarrassment overwhelmed her indignation, surrendering to his lustful kiss with a quiet whine. She mewled into the kiss as he released her shoulders, his left hand swiftly sliding down to her chest and yanking the bandages off, exposing her breasts to the cold night air – her nipples already hard.

''A-Ah...'' Kagerou whimpered as he pinched her left nipple, rolling it between his fingers. ''S-Stop... we'll be seen...''

''Terror. Go keep watch.'' The Commander simply ordered, earning a slight hum from the Monitor. ''There; better?''

Kagerou wordlessly gulped in reply. The Commander grinned and gave her small breast a squeeze, his rough touch earning him a quiet moan. His other hand slid down to join its brother, both hands teasingly fondling her small tits for a moment before going lower, yanking down her white bloomers.

''Mn...'' The Destroyer squirmed, shifting slightly and wriggling out of them – her bare slit revealed to him.

The Commander slid his hand between her slim thighs, teasingly stroking her bare slit. Kagerou whimpered at his touch and shifted, a quiet moan escaping her as he pushed two fingers inside her – gently pumping them in and out her slit, getting her wet enough that it wouldn't hurt when he entered her. While his fingers plunged in and out her pussy his free hand groped her breast, squeezing her small tit affectionately.

After a minute of teasing he was satisfied she was wet enough, tugging his fingers out her weeping slit and quickly unzipping his slacks, tugging his cock out into the open. Kagerou blushed a dark crimson at the sight of it, squirming as he lifted her legs over his shoulders – his cock brushing against her inner thighs before he grasped it, guiding it towards her slit.

''Nn...'' Kagerou bit her lip, shooting him an impatient look. ''C'mon, hurry up before someone se-e-ees~!''

Her voice rose into a stuttering cry as he suddenly plunged inside, sinking half his cock into her in a single quick thrust. Kagerou arched her back off the ground and her toes curled cutely, her face scrunching up with lewd pleasure. The sight made him chuckle, stifling a grunt as he reared his hips back and slowly pushed back in; her tight insides squeezing his cock pleasurably.

Kagerou mewled with lust when he started thrusting in earnest, his cock inching deeper into her with each thrust. Compared to most the girls on base he hadn't fooled around with her often, and that translated into how careful he was at first – making sure to ease her into it, getting her used to the feeling. However as Kagerou all but melted on his cock the Commander grew more confident, sliding in and out her tight folds with increasing eagerness.

''Mm~! Y-Yes~!'' Kagerou blindly mewled, her hands clawing at the dirt on either side of her – mewling when he gripped both her hips, growing more rough.

The Commander grinned at the sound of Kagerou's moans, a quiet groan passing his own lips. He buried his cock deeper and deeper into Kagerou with each thrust, her hot pussy tightening around his shaft every time he plunged back inside her. Compared to her usual boisterous personality, seeing her so demure and quiet was a sharp contrast... and one he found himself liking.

''_Hyaa~!_'' The Destroyer cried out in surprise as he pushed her legs off his shoulders – and then lifted her up.

On instinct Kagerou wrapped her legs around his waist, crying out as he pulled her down his cock all the way to the base. With rough, wild movements he pulled her up and down his throbbing cock, prompting Kagerou to blindly rock her hips and help him along – barely having the self-awareness left to worry about being seen. Any such worries however melted in the face of the pleasure filling her pelvis, her mind melting under the unadulterated, lewd heat.

''C-C-_Commander~!_'' Kagerou's voice rose to a shriek, throwing her head back as she came. ''_Iyaa~!_''

The Commander grunted, gripping her ass tightly as she orgasmed – her honey squirting out around his pulsating cock. Even as she climaxed however he could still go on, continuing to pound into her quivering pussy and relishing her wail of pleasure as he overloaded her mind.

''Here... it comes...!'' He hissed through his teeth – before a pleasant burn rushed down his cock, and he unloaded inside Kagerou.

''_Mmph~!_'' The Destroyer's pursed lips did little to hide her sharp moan, her insides repeatedly squeezing his dick as if to milk him dry, cum seeping out past her pussy lips and dripping below them.

The Commander gave a few more light thrusts before lifting Kagerou off his cock, bending down and laying her on the floor. Kagerou moaned quietly in response, twitching as the aftershocks ran through her like electricity.

''Commander...'' Terror's voice came from his left, a glance revealing the zombie-esque girl looking at him with red eyes full of want, the bandages covering her womanhood damp. ''I want... a turn too...''

''Sure, sure...'' He chuckled and nodded, spending a moment to catch his breath.

Terror blinked once at him before turning around – and bending over a nearby tombstone, wiggling her ass at him. The Commander absorbed the pleasing sight, slowly approaching her wiggling rear until he stood behind her, grabbing her wide hips and grinding his cock against her ass.

Terror merely blushed lightly, humming softly and pushing her rear back at him. As he ground his hard cock against her ass he slipped his hands around her, cupping her round breasts and giving them a rough squeeze. Terror grunted softly, squirming slightly as his fingers sunk into her plump tits and rolled them around in his grip, playing with her boobs lustfully.

''Nn...'' The stoic girl lightly pushed her hips back, expression unmoving but conveying her desire.

The Commander chuckled lightly, reaching under her and tugging the bandages aside, exposing her slick folds to him. Without missing a beat he grasped his cock and guided it towards her waiting pussy; her lower lips parting for his cock with ease – a grunt escaping him as her inner walls tightly clenched around him, squeezing his length as he slowly buried himself deeper inside her.

''M-Mn...'' Terror shuddered, pushing her ass back towards him. ''Commander...''

He smirked and rolled his hips, pushing deeper into Terror's tight folds until his full length was buried inside. The Monitor mewled softly and insistently pushed her butt back towards him – moaning lowly when he obliging bucked his hips, plunging deep into her in a single quick thrust. Despite his lust he was mindful enough to start slow, giving her a minute to get used to the feeling.

However the longer he was inside her the more his restraint melted away, his prior orgasm having left him sensitive – doubly so due to how many he'd had during the night so far. His thrusts quickly grew rougher and faster, his pelvis audibly slapping against Terror's curvy rear over and over again; the lewd smacking filling the graveyard. At the back of his mind he realised anyone could wander by and see them... and the idea only made him fuck her faster.

''A-Ah...'' Terror moaned softly, shivering as his hands slipped up her sides and curled around her breasts. ''Don't hold back... Comm- _Mm!_''

The Commander eagerly obeyed her request, squeezing her plump tits lustfully and relishing her hastily-muffled mewl of pleasure. His dexterous fingers danced along her soft breasts and repeatedly pinched and tweaked her pale pink nipples, grinning when he felt her inner walls tighten around him in response.

Terror's legs buckled beneath her as he continued pounding her, each loud smack of his pelvis against her ass earning him a quiet, lustful groan from the Monitor. The tombstone she was leaning on creaked before sliding out from its position – prompting him to release her squishy boobs and grab her arms instead, pulling her upper-body back while not slowing his wild fucking.

''M-Myn~!'' Terror mewled through pursed lips, her inner walls quivering around his cock – until she couldn't hold back. ''M-_Mmph~!'_'

With a muffled moan Terror climaxed, bowing her head as her powerful orgasm ripped through her; sending her body into gentle spasms. The Commander smiled tightly as she clenched around his length, her hot pussy coiling tight around him – rapidly eating away at his remaining stamina until he reached his limit, breathing a groan as he shot spurts of cum into the zombie girl.

''Ah...'' Terror quivered at the warm sensation, shuddering when he promptly pulled out of her – letting her stumble to her feet, her arms aching lightly from the awkward angle... though any discomfort was erased the pleasant warmth seeping from her folds.

''Thank you... Commander...''

X-x-X

Half an hour later the Commander arrived at one of the warehouses, all done up with a sign labelled 'Witch's Hut' on the front – matching the invitation that Cleveland had given him not ten minutes ago, the blonde blushing when she gave it to him.

Curious he wandered inside, the metal door creaking shut behind him. The room within was dimly lit with a few candles around the room, a small stage up ahead – perfectly illuminated by the many candles, giving the room a surprisingly warm glow to it. Thick black curtains hung behind the stage, shifting slightly as someone moved behind them; before a familiar face stepped out from behind it. Erebus.

The soft-spoken Monitor was dressed like a witch, with a frilly white blouse under a black bodice that hugged her abdomen, emphasising her petite frame. A faded gold skirt fell to her thighs, a pair of black garter-straps attached to white-and-orange striped stockings; her outfit completed by a black witch hat.

''Welcome, Commander; to the Witch's Hut.'' Erebus intoned.

''Pretty impressive.''

''Thank you.'' A hint of a smile quirked at her lips before she quickly smothered it. ''Regular showings are now over for the night, but we sent Cleveland to fetch you for a personal tour of the hut. Clearly, you received it.''

''Mm. What's this about then?''

''Myself, Nelson, Isuzu and Memphis will hide amongst the various 'stages' located within the hut.'' Erebus replied. ''You will have to find and capture us to win. There's a little prize at the end; most the others took the candy already, but we have a few plastic medals left, if that is to your tastes.''

Eyeing up the petite witch, he shot her a playful grin. ''I think I know _who_ I'd want for a prize~''

Erebus huffed, a light flush dusting her cheeks. ''If you succeed in capturing me, then you may do as you please. The others will likely be of the same mind.''

Slowly the Monitor drifted back behind the curtain. ''Good luck.''

As she disappeared a brief silence fell – before a door off to the left creaked open, revealing a long dimly-lit hallway. The Commander peered at it for a long moment...

...before climbing onto the stage, pulling back the curtain.

Erebus stood off to the left, looking briefly surprised before it melted into annoyance. ''You're not supposed to go behind the curtain, Commander.''

''You never said I _couldn't. _Just that I needed to find and catch you.''

''...fair enough.'' Erebus sighed, conceding to that point – resting her arms by her sides. ''Then I suppose that leaves me at your perverted mercy, Commander. Do as you will with me.''

He chuckled, slipping closer until he could cup her chin. ''You know me so well, Erebus~''

The Monitor hummed lightly as their lips met in a kiss, her cheeks dusting a faint pink. His hands landed on her sides before sliding down to her hips – Erebus cutely shivering when he slid his hands under her skirt, cupping her ass and giving it an appreciative squeeze. While Erebus lacked the curves her sister Terror did, her petite figure had its own unique charm.

As his lungs burned for air the Commander broke off the kiss, taking a second to breath before kissing her again. Erebus mewled softly into the kiss as he pushed her back up against the nearest wall, her slim arms slipping around his neck as she deepened the kiss – their gentle kissing quickly growing more heated, the Monitor half-heartedly trying to match his seemingly-endless lust.

''Mn...'' Erebus shuddered as he slipped his fingers into her orange panties, tugging them down until the waistband dug into her butt – his fingers greedily groping her ass.

He dragged out the kiss for a little longer, savouring the sensation of her springy-soft lips against his own – before breaking off the kiss, instead kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear. ''Turn around.''

Erebus blushed silently and obeyed, his hands slipping out of her underwear; allowing her to turn and face the wall, laying her hands against the wall while looking back at him. The Commander smirked lightly at that, flipping her skirt up and yanking down her orange panties, leaving them around her knees.

Despite his rapidly-hardening cock he didn't immediately plunge into her, instead taking a moment to cup her cute ass and give it a squeeze – smirking at her soft, barely-stifled mewl. He spent a moment to fondle her ass teasingly, rearing his hand back and giving her butt a light smack; eliciting a cute yelp from Erebus, her cheeks rapidly turning a dark red.

''D-Don't keep me waiting...'' Erebus mumbled at him, lips curving down into a small, petulant pout.

The Commander chuckled and complied, giving her cute ass one last slap before releasing her rear, unzipping his pants. He tugged his cock out and gave himself a few last jerks, his cock swelling to full hardness – a pleasant shiver running through both of them as he slid his cock along her bare slit, her lower lips parting for his tip. With a slow roll of his hips he pushed inside, a groan escaping him as he sunk into her hot pussy.

''Mn...'' Erebus bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut. ''That's it...''

He smirked faintly, rocking his hips and burying himself deeper into her – one hand remaining on her hip to steady her while his other aimlessly roamed up her side. After a few cautious thrusts he began to move in earnest, her pussy practically sucking him back in each time; a pleasure-filled sigh passing his lips as he plunged into the softly-panting Monitor.

His other hand soon joined its brother in gripping her hips, unable to ignore his ravenous lust any longer – his thrusts speeding up, earning quiet moans from Erebus as he drilled deep into her over and over again. The witch wasn't keen on letting him dominate her completely however; pushing her ass back towards him each time he pulled out, keeping him inside her as much as possible.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, his thrusts slowing briefly as he leaned down – kissing the back of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. ''You expected this to happen, didn't you?''

''O-Of course...'' Erebus breathed, moaning softly as he plunged into her again; stuffing her full with his ample length. ''Your perversity... is well known...''

He couldn't deny that. He'd slept with pretty much every girl on base by this point; there was a reason why so few girls were even _surprised _when he 'approached' them.

With a quiet chuckle he pushed the thought from his mind, biting Erebus on the back of her neck instead. The Monitor gasped softly, her voice trailing off into a shy moan as he sucked the spot better – humping her from behind and plunging his twitching length into her weeping slit, her honey dribbling down her inner thighs. The sensation of her slick insides squeezing him only aroused him more, what remained of his restraint melting.

''Mm~!'' Erebus moaned lowly as he leaned back and instantly sped up, his pelvis audibly slapping against her ass each time he slammed into her quivering folds. ''Ah~!''

The petite Ship-Girl clawed at the stone wall blindly, her moans growing louder by the second as he surrendered to the pleasure flooding her pelvis – his cock bottoming out in her tight pussy over and over again, rapidly melting her mind with the pleasurable sensation. The Commander grunted when she coiled tightly around his shaft, her tightness making him pound her even harder, eager to hear her cry out with bliss.

He wasn't disappointed – Erebus' low moans rapidly rising in pitch, becoming soft cries of pleasure as the burning heat flooded her body, making her knees weak and her head spin. Even as his cock throbbed with lustful desire he didn't slow down, pounding away at the tight Monitor and feeling her quiver around him, her orgasm bubbling to the surface.

''C-Commander... I'm... I-I can't...'' Erebus screwed her ruby-red eyes shut. ''I'm- _ah~!_''

Erebus cutely cried out as she came, her hips buckling as her orgasm rushed through her body – her juices squirting out around his cock. Her inner walls coiled tight around him and he groaned, giving a quick few thrusts before succumbing to her ungodly tightness; cumming inside her spasming pussy.

''N-Nn...'' Erebus twitched at the feeling, releasing a breathy moan as he pumped her full of cum; so much filling her it seeped out past her stuffed folds.

The Commander licked his lips and gave a few light thrusts before pulling out, admiring Erebus' panting frame – barely remaining standing in her current state.

However he was distracted by the sight of the curtains shifting, a curvaceous blonde figure walking inside; Nelson. His gaze wandered over her curvaceous frame, taking in the sight of her tight-fitting purple bodysuit and black pantyhose that hugged her long legs alluringly, a large purple witch hat resting on her head.

''C-Commander...'' Nelson stared at him with a near-luminescent blush, her mind visibly grinding to a halt.

An idea hit him and he grinned, his dick twitching in agreement. Ignoring his slow-building fatigue he quickly crossed the distance before Nelson could react, grasping her by the wrists and pinning her to the floor – a startled squeak escaping the Battleship as she found herself pinned. Even though she had more than enough strength to throw him off she didn't, simply giving a few weak struggles before giving in, looking away.

''Idiot... you're not supposed to be on the stage...''

''Erebus never said I couldn't be.''

''He speaks the truth.'' Erebus muttered, limping over to them and dropping down to her knees behind him. ''I shall... get Lord Nelson prepared... for you...''

Nelson's blush, if at all possible, grew even darker. ''You'll do _wha-_ _Mm?!_''

The Battleship stifled a surprised moan as Erebus laid a hand between her thighs, stroking the Battleship's clothed slit – her delicate fingers nimbly tracing the outline of Nelson's folds. The Commander grinned and left Erebus to it, instead leaning down and kissing Nelson full on the lips; the blonde tsundere whimpering into his mouth as he hungrily devoured her embarrassed noises.

At the same time his hands slid down to her chest, giving her plump tits a few teasing squeezes before boldly yanking her bodysuit down; her large boobs bouncing free and jiggling lightly. His hands near-instantly darted up and cupped her breasts, giving them a lustful squeeze and earning himself a muffled whine from the Battleship, a whine that was easily muffled by their locked lips.

''Mn...'' Nelson whimpered, their lips breaking apart. ''A-Ah... you two... s-stop it- Nn~''

The Commander smirked and kissed her one last time before straightening up, straddling her stomach. Nelson squirmed in embarrassment as his erect cock prodded her breast, the Battleship shuddering as he eagerly slid his dick between her large breasts – both his hands releasing her wrists and instead grabbing her breasts, smothering his cock between them.

''Mn...'' Nelson's eyes flickered around, torn between his cock and his face; her eyes conveying her embarrassment. ''Y-You perv- Mm...''

He grinned, giving her tits a light squeeze as he pumped his cock between her firm breasts. He tilted his head back and glanced over his shoulder, watching as Erebus rubbed Nelson off. The aforementioned Monitor glanced up at him and tilted her head... before wordlessly gripping the front of Nelson's bodysuit, and ripping it off.

''Eep?!'' Nelson squeaked. ''Y-You-!''

Any complaints devolved into a lewd moan as Erebus shoved three fingers inside, wiggling the digits around Nelson's pussy. The Battleship quivered and moaned, rapidly reduced to a quivering mess as her fellow witch pleasured her – the sensation made all the more lewd by the hot cock throbbing between her breasts. Something the Commander was happy to remind her of, thrusting between her breasts more and getting himself off.

Nelson hesitated for a moment before raising her own hands, laying them over his own. The Commander smirked down at her and released her breasts, letting Nelson reluctantly move her breasts up and down in tandem with his lustful thrusts, her scarlet cheeks not lightening even as he kept plunging his length between her tits.

''Commander.'' Erebus murmured, and when he looked back at her he found she had one hand snaked down her front; touching herself as she got Nelson off. ''She's ready for you.''

The Commander smirked at that and grunted an agreement, looking back down at Nelson. The Battleship blushed under his gaze and gave a shy half-nod, releasing her breasts. Despite how invitingly warm they were he stood up on his knees, shifting back a few steps until he was kneeling between her legs, her slick pussy waiting for him.

''Thanks for the help, Erebus.'' He chuckled softly, tugging Nelson's hips closer – the tip of his cock touching her pussy. After a moment more of teasing he rolled his hips and pushed inside, her wet tightness engulfing his shaft.

''Mn~!'' Nelson moaned cutely, her expression screwing up – her rosy blush not solely from embarrassment.

Given how wet she was and how aroused he was the Commander didn't bother starting slow – giving only a single experimental thrust, before immediately fucking Nelson in earnest. The Battleship clearly didn't expect that, shrieking in surprise as he roughly plunged deep into her slick pussy and bottomed out in a single strong thrust, the tip hitting her cervix.

He didn't give her time to adjust; holding her hips and lustfully pounding into her with all the speed of a beast in heat, relishing the blonde's shrill moans as he stuffed her full. Erebus wasn't content to sit idly by either, crawling over and grabbing Nelson's bouncing breasts, fondling them as best she could given her small hands.

''A-Ahh~! S-Stop that~!'' Nelson cried, weakly swatting at Erebus' lewd hands.

''No.'' The Monitor intoned, pinching Nelson's pink nipples.

The Commander grinned tightly, screwing his eyes shut as he focused solely on Nelson – her pussy erratically seizing around his cock, her hot tightness nearly making him cum at any moment. His numerous orgasms were catching up to him but he pushed it back, too prideful to let himself cum before his partner.

Minutes bled by in what felt like seconds, the repetitive slapping of skin echoing around them, so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Memphis and Isuzu came to check it out. After a moment of thought he ordered Erebus to go fetch them anyway, dismissing her complaints that it was against the rules. Amusingly Erebus didn't protest much, more than likely too horny to care about rules anymore.

''C-Commander~!'' Nelson's sharp cry stirred him from his thoughts – a surprised gasp escaping him when she strangled his cock, her honey squirting out around his length.

He was so taken off-guard that he didn't have time to hold himself back – his orgasm rushing through him like a fire before he unloaded ropes of cum inside Nelson, the sensation making her twitch and moan. Instinct took over and he bucked his hips a few more times, unloading every last drop inside the busty Battleship and loving her dazed groan, her legs unwinding from around his waist.

With a grunt he pulled out of Nelson, sitting back as he took a moment to catch his breath. He'd fool around with Memphis and Isuzu for a bit, then head back to his room for some well-deserved rest.

''Commander.'' Erebus strode through the thick black curtains. ''I've brought them.''

Not a second later Memphis slipped through, her bright pink hair standing out against the curtain. A dark violet bodysuit covered her curvy frame in a similar manner to Nelson's... except that her ample bust was covered by a single thin, bat-shaped strap; giving him a plentiful view of her soft-looking cleavage. Black pantyhose covered her legs alluringly and long detached purple sleeves hung from her arm, a matching purple witch hat resting on her head.

Isuzu was only a step behind, wearing a dark blue dress with a white frilly skirt and black pantyhose. Her large witch hat was tugged over her eyes slightly, doing little to hide her rosy blush – her other hand tugging the front of her dress down as if to discourage him from lewding her... even though she was the one to come here, knowing his intent.

''Wow, you've been busy...'' Memphis giggled lightly, a rosy blush colouring her cheeks. ''How many rounds tonight~?''

The Commander thought for a minute, mentally counting up all the girls... ''I lost count after twenty.''

''Your stamina is as impressive as always, Commander~'' Memphis smiled seductively, lowering down to his right side and stroking his cheek. ''Got enough stamina left for me~?''

Instead of replying the Commander closed the distance between them, roughly capturing her lips in a kiss. Memphis squeaked in surprise before it dissolved into a pleased hum, moaning when his left hand landed on her barely-covered breast and gave it a rough squeeze. With a thought he grabbed the frontal strap and pulled it down, her pillowy breasts nigh-instantly bouncing free.

''Mm~'' Memphis moaned as he groped her breast, his right hand curving around her and slipping between her closed thighs, rubbing her clothed pussy. ''A-Ah...''

He glanced to his left as Isuzu hesitantly knelt down on his other side, fixing him with a nervous look. In response the Commander released Memphis' breast and instead looped his now-free arm around Isuzu, pulling her close and crashing his lips against hers in a heated kiss – eagerly devouring her surprised squeak. Isuzu's inexperience came to the forefront and she whimpered, all but melting against him as he hungrily kissed her.

Burning lungs forced him to break off the kiss, taking a brief second to breath before switching back to Memphis, the pink-haired cruiser giggling into the lustful kiss. His fingers continued teasingly stroking her clothed slit, discreetly hooking his fingers under the front of her bodysuit and tugging it aside, letting him stroke her barely-covered pussy – only her black pantyhose in the way.

''Mm~'' Memphis smirked softly as they broke off the kiss. ''Lemme do something real quick~''

Curious he obliged, letting Memphis slip out of his grip. Without missing a beat she crawled past him and lunged at Isuzu, the demure witch letting out a startled yelp as she was grabbed by the shoulders – before Memphis pulled her into a sudden kiss.

''Mmph?!'' Isuzu flailed lightly, weakly trying to retreat from the kiss – but Memphis' grip was unrelenting, keeping her there as the other woman kissed her.

After a long moment Memphis finally pulled back, smirking playfully – before yanking Isuzu towards her. The skittish girl squealed, blushing a dark red as Memphis pulled her on top of her, their bodies pressed flush together... and their lower halves conveniently facing the Commander. A fact Isuzu found out as he groped her ass.

''M-Mn... Commander...'' Isuzu whimpered.

The Commander smirked, squeezing her ass a few more times... before grabbing the front of her black pantyhose, and ripping it off to reveal her purple panties. Isuzu squealed in surprise but Memphis muffled it with a passionate kiss, shooting the Commander a lustful look as she did so. In response he grabbed the front of Memphis' pantyhose and ripped them off too, the material giving way easily and exposing her slit to him, revealing she hadn't worn anything underneath.

His smirk evolved into a grin and he grasped his cock, shifting closer on his knees. He pondered who to enter first before deciding to reward Memphis for her 'help', guiding his cock towards her slit – and promptly plunged into her.

''Mm~!'' Memphis moaned into Isuzu's mouth, gripping the back of the Sakura girl's hair and deepening the kiss.

He grunted and bucked his hips, plunging deeper into Memphis' familiar tightness. With each rough thrust he buried himself deeper into her, the pink-haired girl moaning in response; the lewd sound encouraging him more. After two-thirds of his cock was buried inside her he started to thrust properly, grabbing her curvy hips to steady her – the smooth fabric of her pantyhose pleasant beneath his fingers.

Despite his waning stamina the Commander kept moving his aching hips, breathing out a pleasure-filled sigh as he pumped in and out of Memphis. The sound of her sweet, muffled moans only aroused him further, wanting to hear her scream with pleasure like she had done so many times before – the thought prompting him to buck his hips faster, shoving his length in and out her slick pussy.

However just as he felt Memphis start to get used to him, he pulled out – and instead plunged into Isuzu's visibly-wet slit.

''_Hyaa~!?_'' Isuzu cried out in surprise, pulling back from the kiss in an attempt to speak – only for Memphis to yank her back down into a sloppy kiss, silencing her protests. ''_Mm!_''

The Commander groaned, feeling Isuzu tighten sharply around his cock; her inner walls pleasurably squeezing his sensitive cock. Her tightness only made him want to fuck her harder, his hips bucking roughly on instinct and burying his cock deep into her. Isuzu mewled and whimpered in response, her embarrassment clear as he fucked her from behind.

His breathing grew laboured as he forced himself to move faster, pounding the shy girl's pussy and relishing her muffled cry of delight. His cock soon hit the base, his full length stuffing her to the brim over and over again – the lewd smack of his pelvis against her ass causing him to pound her more, eager to hear it even more.

However he didn't let it last; swiftly yanking his cock out and leaving her quivering, a gasp escaping her – before he slammed back into Memphis, the pink-haired girl moaning happily as he stuffed her again.

Over and over again he alternated between the two girls, fucking one before suddenly plunging into the other without warning; constantly leaving one quivering for more. Memphis and Isuzu weren't idle either, the shy Sakura cruiser succumbing to the embarrassing lust filling her and sloppily making out with Memphis, the pink-haired girl happily reciprocating.

''A-A-Ah~!'' Isuzu wailed into Memphis' mouth as he pounded her, the wet slapping of skin echoing around them – her embarrassment only heightened by the fact Erebus and Nelson were watching intently, the former discreetly touching herself.

Just as Isuzu neared orgasm the Commander pulled out, quickly drilling Memphis instead – loving her loud moans as he fucked her. He maintained a fast, rough pace for several long seconds before switching back to Isuzu, repeating the process several times in a single minute; the seductive warmth of their insides begging for him to cum inside.

''N-Nn... Commander... I-I can't~!'' Memphis cried, hot pleasure burning her pussy as he pounded her – before her orgasm crashed down, her voice rising to a shriek.

Her inner walls tightened around him and he hastily pulled out, quickly slamming into Isuzu. The shy girl wailed as he roughly bottomed out in her tightening pussy, the unadulterated pleasure burning her body making her mind go blank – until she too hit her limit, squealing as she climaxed on his throbbing cock.

Isuzu's tightness proved too much for him, her hot insides pushing him over the edge. With a sharp grunt the Commander yanked his cock out just as his orgasm rushed through him, gasping as he shot ropes of cum all over Isuzu's ass and Memphis' pelvis, his seed staining their clothes and skin. Both girls groaned as he came on them, twitching as their own orgasms rushed through their bodies.

''Commander~'' Memphis breathlessly whined. ''At least cum _inside_ me, it's cleaner~''

''...Mn. I want... you inside me... too...'' Isuzu breathlessly agreed, blushing darkly.

A glance past the two girls revealed Erebus and Nelson looking at him with lust, the latter weakly trying to hide it.

He had a feeling he'd be here for a little longer.

X-x-X

Two hours passed, and the Commander soon found himself laying alone in bed – snoozing softly.

That was until the shifting of covers stirred him awake, groaning softly as he forced his eyes open; fully expecting an unable-to-sleep Juneau or Norfolk. Instead when he opened his eyes he found the covers around his waist tented up like someone was below them – and he shivered as he unmistakably felt someone grab his limp cock.

''Nn...?'' The Commander gripped the edge of the covers and lifted them up – the dim lighting doing little to hide the person beneath.

''Greetings, Commander.'' Gneisenau smirked up at him, giving his cock a purposefully slow jerk.

The Battleship was clad in a tight-fitting bodysuit that revealed plenty of skin, not helped by the fact half her bodysuit was translucent, revealing the fake tattoo in the shape of a heart on her pelvis. Silky-smooth black elbow-length gloves covered her arms while matching stockings covered her legs up to her thighs, a long black tail wrapped around her waist – her outfit completed by a pair of demon horns attached to her head by a headband.

''Nn... I'm tired, Gneisenau.'' The Commander murmured, shuddering when she teasingly ran her index finger up his shaft; his cock swiftly hardening despite his non-existent stamina.

''Mm... too tired for even one little round, Commander~?'' Gneisenau cooed seductively, bringing her face close and giving the tip a quick lick.

The sensation of her wet tongue against his dick made him groan, lingering sleepiness fading away as the Succubus got him off. Gneisenau clearly realised that, smirking up at him as she gave his swelling a cock a light squeeze and bobbed her hand faster, quickly bringing him to full hardness. The second he was she unhanded his cock, instead opening her mouth – and taking him into her mouth.

He groaned, buckling as her wet tongue teasingly snaked over his cock; covering his length in her saliva. Gneisenau chuckled softly and began bobbing her head, blowing the top half of his cock at first before sinking further down, easily managing to accept his full length with only minimal effort – sucking him off in tandem with her probing tongue, the sensual pleasure making his breathing quicken.

Gneisenau wasn't interested in tasting him however, pulling her lips off his cock a moment later. The Commander groaned at the lack of warmth but quickly fell silent as she shifted, crawling up his body until she was straddling him. With clear interest he watched as she pushed aside the front of her bodysuit to reveal her slick pussy lips; her arousal evident.

''Just touching myself while watching your earlier... _exploits_, only left me wanting the real thing~'' The Battleship teased breathily, lowering her hips until her lower lips touched his cock – her free hand grasping his length and angling it upwards.

He grunted softly as she dropped down, impaling herself without further fanfare. Gneisenau let out a pleased moan as he sunk in without resistance, her pussy tightly clenching around his cock for a moment before she adjusted, relaxing. She rolled her hips a few times and eased herself lower down, the bed creaking beneath her from the movement.

His hands slid up to her wide hips, gripping them and pulling her the rest of the way down his dick. Gneisenau groaned approvingly in response, spending a moment to savour the sensation before lifting her hips back up, slowly beginning to ride his cock. Despite his tiredness he couldn't help but buck his hips up to meet her slow bounces, hissing at her pleasurable tightness.

''Hmhm...'' Gneisenau breathlessly chuckled, one hand coming up to grope her own breast – moaning seductively as she fondled herself.

The sight of her groping herself made him groan, gripping her hips tighter. As if to tease him Gneisenau purposefully leaned forwards to give him a good view of her ample breasts, continuing to move up and down his cock all the while. His hands shifted around to her ass, squeezing her curvy rear for a moment before he brought his hand down in a light smack, earning a light moan from the Battleship.

She got her revenge not a second later, laying her hands on his bare chest and raking her nails down his torso – not hard enough to cut, but hard enough to hurt. The Commander gasped but Gneisenau only smirked, teasingly clenching her pelvic muscles and squeezing his cock inside her, eliciting a breathless groan from him as she teased him masterfully.

''Mm... that's it, keep making such cute faces...'' Gneisenau murmured amusedly, her eyes fluttering shut as she moved faster – her breasts bouncing as she slid up and down his shaft more eagerly.

Gneisenau wasn't known for gentleness, and that showed as she quickly started moving as fast as her hips would allow – the smacking of skin bouncing off his bedroom walls as she all but slammed herself down on his aching cock. He groaned, his hands sliding up her sides before lunging for her breasts, grinning tightly when she gasped in surprise.

The cute sound prompted him to give her tits a rough squeeze, savouring the sight of her blissful expression melting into one of embarrassment; her weak point becoming clear. He swiftly took advantage of that, running his thumbs over her pale pink nipples repeatedly and savouring her low moans, her pussy squeezing him tightly in response as if daring him to cum. An idea not too far off from reality.

''Crap...'' He groaned, his hands darting back down to her hips – helping her bounce up and down his cock.

''Mm~!'' Gneisenau moaned approvingly, screwing her eyes shut as she bounced wildly up and down his cock. ''I-I- Commander-!''

With a strained groan he hit his limit, a burning rush flowing down his cock before he unloaded inside her – spurts of cum painting her quivering inner walls white. Gneisenau gasped at the hot sensation, her hips buckling wildly before she too climaxed, a breathless groan passing her lips as he came inside her.

''Nn...'' He grit his teeth, shuddering as she milked him dry.

Their mutual orgasms came to a close, leaving them in breathless silence. After a minute Gneisenau raised her hips, his cock slipping out her cum-filled pussy and allowing her to tug her bodysuit back into place, hiding the 'evidence'.

''I'll let you rest now... Commander...'' Gneisenau smirked lightly, heading for the door. ''I'll be sure... to visit you... tomorrow night~''

At the sound of his breathless groan, Gneisenau only laughed softly.

[END]


End file.
